Poetry of My Life
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: For Fanfiction Festival. Aku telah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan Dewa yang selalu mempermainkanku. Membawa arus hidupku mengalir ke arah yang gelap. Bersamanya.. Oneshoot, Maybe Canon? RnR Please


Huh, lumayan susah juga untuk mencoba nulis genre Poetry, tapi demi **Fanfiction Festival**.. saya coba #eh. Ini puisi buatan saya, bukan hasil copas, dan saya juga gak mau puisi ini di copas!

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroshitsuji © **Yana Toboso**

Fic dan puisi di sini © **Hime Uguisu**

**Character:**

Alois Trancy

**Summary:**

For Fanfiction Festival. Aku telah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan Dewa yang selalu mempermainkanku. Membawa arus hidupku mengalir ke arah yang gelap. Bersamanya.. Oneshoot, Maybe Canon? RnR Please

**Author's Note:**

Tulisan yang di cetak miring itu puisi, ya! Karena menurut perundingan di grup fic poetry masih pake sedikit penjelasan juga, ya udah.. saya selingin penjelasan tiap berapa baris puisinya -asal menafsirkan aja #plak

* * *

><p><strong>Poetry of My Life<strong>

A

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**Fanfiction Festival**

* * *

><p><strong>Alois's POV<strong>

Malam ini udara dingin kembali menerpa. Aku hanya tertidur dengan tubuh lemas di atas ranjang besar ini. Tak seorang diri, melainkan bersama dengan lelaki tua yang aku bersumpah ingin sekali melihatnya cepat mati. Kurapatkan selimutku. Menggenggam kain ini kian erat. Helaian _blonde_-ku terlihat acak, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu rambut ini terlihat halus dan rapih. Kutatap kimono merahku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Entah apa yang sudah kupikirkan sampai aku melakukan ini. Hidupku hampa setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Setelah Luca tak ada di sisiku, aku semakin kehilangan arah.

_Aku terperangkap.._

_Dalam dunia tanpa sinar_

_Di sini dingin_

_Hatiku membeku mendingin_

_Tak mau kah tangan Tuhan,_

_Terulur untuk menolongku?_

_Sepi, itulah yang kurasa_

_Saat gelap malam.._

_Tak seorang pun memelukku_

_Mendekap dengan penuh kasih, bukanlah nafsu_

_Aku terbelenggu dalam kesendirian_

_Kehampaan adalah temanku_

_Melewati detik takdir tanpa cinta_

_Karena orang yang memberi cinta padaku sudah enyah_

_Di sini aku meringkuk sekarang_

_Menunggu seseorang menolongku_

_Dan bukannya menghempaskanku_

Banyak yang bilang kita bisa memanggil iblis untuk meminta pertolongannya. Aku percaya akan hal itu. Kupejamkan mataku. Meyakinkan diriku bahwa suatu hari aku akan keluar dari penderitaan ini. Rasanya kini jiwaku berada di dalam sebuah hutan antah berantah. Dengan jaring laba-laba menempel di wajahku ketika aku berlari. Kepalaku menatap ke atas saat kurasa butir salju berjatuhan. Kusentuh benda halus itu, namun yang kurasa bukanlah kelembutan salju yang dingin. Kutahu, ini bukanlah salju.

Batang pohon di sini membentuk sebuah jaring laba-laba. Kenapa sejak tadi harus laba-laba? Sampai akhirnya iblis yang kunanti menampakkan wujudnya. Dengan bola mata emasnya yang berkilau. Akhirnya sebuah kontrak antara kami pun terbentuk. Dengan bukti nyata yang kumiliki di lidahku.

_Hingga iblis itu pun datang_

_Dengan raut dingin ia menemaniku_

_Membuatku tak sendiri lagi memang_

_Tapi itu semua bukanlah penantian tanpa tujuan_

_Bukan kasih tanpa imbalan_

_Jiwaku!_

_Akan kuserahkan apapun untuknya,_

_Bahkan hal paling berharga yang tak ada gantinya_

_Jiwakulah balasan atas hari-hari yang kulalui dengannya_

_Seluruhnya kupercayakan padanya_

_Hidupku, bahkan takdirku pun kuberikan padanya_

_Membiarkan ia menguntai dan mengacak takdir hidupku sesukanya_

Aku berjalan terseok memegangi perutku yang terluka. Membiarkan Hannah bertarung dengan _shinigami_ sialan berambut merah itu. Ia mengatakan aku akan mati? Entahlah, aku sudah mulai tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin ke tempat Ciel saat itu. Kini kududukkan tubuh ini di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Nafasku semakin tersengal-sengal. Seekor serigala dengan air liur yang menetes bersiap menyerangku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kupejamkan mataku. Claude.. kita masih terikat, kan? Kau.. milikku dan akan selalu setia serta melindungiku kan?

Seperti dugaan serta harapanku. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Menyingkirkan serigala tadi. Tangan dingin itu menyentuh wajahku, membingkainya sambil menatap mataku. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Air mata ini meleleh membasahi pipiku. Claude, kau datang untukku, kan? Tapi kenapa tanganmu semakin erat memegang kepalaku? Kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing sekali? Hey, cairan hangat apa ini yang mengalir dari kepalaku? Kenapa semakin banyak? Tunggu, warnanya merah? Cairan kental hangat ini berwarna merah! Apa ini, Claude? Tak mungkin kau melakukan ini, kan? Yang ada di hadapanku saat ini bukanlah kau, kan? Kau mencintaiku, kan?

_Tapi apa yang akhirnya ia lakukan?_

_Ia hempaskan aku dengan kasar_

_Melemparku, membuangku, menatap rendah padaku_

_Aku semakin kehilangan tujuan_

_Kembali aku bertanya untuk apa aku dilahirkan?_

_Hanya demi obsesinya pada seorang Phantomhive.._

_Dengan mudahnya tangan itu.._

_Menghancurkan tubuh rapuh ini_

_Meremukkan hati ini hingga serpihannya hilang_

_Apa salahku, Tuhan?_

_Kau renggut keluargaku_

_Kini ia merenggut hidupku_

_Apa lagi milikku yang akan direnggut?_

_Mata biru ini hanya dapat menatap hampa_

_Sebuah lubang menganga besar di hati_

_Tertutup, terbuka_

_Namun kini itu benar-benar terbuka, _

_Lebar dan membuat nyeri sesak_

_Nafasku seakan terhenti_

_Tiap hembusan tanpa arti_

_Hanya sepi menyayat hati_

_Jiwa ini menangis meratapi ini_

_Ingin sekali tangan ini mengais kasih sayang semuanya_

_Namun selalu saja aku menjadi pihak tak dibutuhkan_

_Telah lelah tubuh ini,_

_Rasanya air mataku tak dapat lagi menjelaskan semuanya_

_Tak dapat lagi mengungkapkan perasaanku_

_Bahkan ribuan huruf kanji pun tak dapat mengungkapkan itu_

Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan hingga pemuda berambut kelabu itu bisa ada di sini tanpa _butler_-nya. Tapi yang jelas jiwa kami berada dalam raga yang sama kini. Kita duduk saling memunggungi dalam ruang gelap tanpa pintu masuk ataupun pintu keluar. Dua iblis itu sedang berlari menyusuri labirin di bawah sana. Labirin hatiku. Semuanya akan kutanyakan padamu. Aku mau jawaban jujur keluar dari bibirmu, Claude!

Tapi Hannah malah menawariku suatu hal yang lebih menarik. Di tengah kegundahanku, tangan itu malah terulur memelukku. Aku merasa dibutuhkan. Tanpa terasa kontrak kembali terbentuk. Kontrak Ciel dengan iblis wanita bernama Hannah itu. Kontrak untuk dilahirkan kembali sebagai iblis. Ciel, kau tahu satu kata yang paling tepat untukmu? Licik.

_Hari itu tiba_

_Jiwaku ini memasuki tubuh sang Phantomhive_

_Ini kah yang kau inginkan, Claude?_

_Dasar iblis!_

_Gadis itu, tatapan matanya kian melembut_

_Menatapku sendu_

_Bibir itu berucap kata yang kunanti_

_Tatkala hatiku gundah_

_Ia memelukku dengan kasih_

_Aku rindu ini, aku juga rindu.._

_Akan sesuatu yang tertidur jauh dalam hati gadis bernama Hannah itu_

_Luca, adikku_

_Anugerah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku_

_Dan penderitaan terpahit saat ia pergi_

_Sejak itu mataku mulai terbuka_

_Menyadari satu hal,_

_Aku.. memang seharusnya mati bersama Luca, kan?_

Kurasakan tubuh ini semakin melemah. Karena sejak awal aku tak memiliki tubuh di dalam ruang jiwamu ini, Ciel. Aku.. akan pergi dengan tenang. Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan tebaran debu cahaya yang mengiringi senyum terakhirku di dunia ini. Aku.. mengantuk dan tak ingin membuka mataku lagi.

_Kuserahkan semuanya padamu kini, Ciel_

_Aku menyerah akan semua ini_

_Nafasku tak lagi sesak saat kalimat cinta terucap dari bibir Hannah_

_Hatiku tak lagi gundah saat kurasa Luca memelukku dari sana_

_Menghangatkan jiwaku, mencairkannya_

_Senyum tulus yang sudah lama tak nampak di wajahku_

_Kini menghiasi_

_Rasanya tak ada lagi beban_

_Semuanya melebur menjadi satu kesatuan,_

_Yang disebut kedamaian_

_Aku tahu saat ini pasti tiba_

_Saat aku harus meninggalkan dunia_

_Saat jiwaku harus terbang jauh_

_Bersama semuanya yang kucintai_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p>Fine, saya tahu ini gaje! Saya tau! Saya tau! #kabur<p>

Fiuh, asal kalian tahu, gak gampang bikin puisi sepanjang 440 kata. Sempet pusing juga, trus _timeline_-nya juga agak berantakan.

Yah, apapun itu.. ini adalah fic debut saya di Fandom Kuroshitsuji Indonesia. Tadinya ini bakal jadi fic ke 3 di fandom ini, tapi apa daya.. saya lebih niat nyelesaiin yang ini daripada 2 lagi #plak. Dan saya ingatkan di sini..

Reader: "Gak tanya, woy!"

Terserah kalian perduli atau gak, tapi "SAYA INI MURNI FANS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE dan bukan Alois Trancy." Saya cuma orang yang simpati sama Alois. Tenang aja Ciel, aku akan selalu jadi tunanganmu yang setia #dikeroyok. Pokoknya kalau ada di antara kalian yang gak setuju dengan apa yang saya ungkapin di sini silahkan aja protes tapi jangan flame! Ini kan berdasarkan penilaian dan pengamatan saya aja tentang Alois. Jaa nee~

Review, please~


End file.
